Aishiteru, Sensei!
by hirohikaru1412
Summary: Seorang guru baru bernama Kiyoteru Hiyama menggantikan wali kelas IA yang sedang cuti melahirkan! Dalam waktu singkat, Sensei itu telah terkenal. Tapi, IA tidak suka padanya. Dan pada suatu hari, karena suatu alasan, pandangan IA terhadap Kiyoteru-sensei berubah! Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Aishiteru,** ** _Sensei_** **!**

 **Ringkasan:**

 **Suatu hari, seorang guru pengganti bernama Kiyoteru Hiyama mengajar di kelas 12-5. Karena ketampanannya,** ** _sensei_** **tersebut menjadi populer dalam waktu beberapa hari di kalangan gadis-gadis Crypton High School. Tetapi, seorang murid bernama IA Shigure membenci** ** _sensei_** **tersebut karena** ** _sensei_** **itu cuek. Tapi, ternyata pandangan IA terhadap Kiyoteru-** ** _sensei_** **mulai berubah!**

 **penolakan:**

 **Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media**

 **Aishiteru,** ** _Sensei!_** **Milik Hikaru Shigure**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aishiteru,** ** _Sensei_** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Crypton High School-**

 **(Kelas 12-5)**

Saat ini, teman-teman cewekku ngobrol, pasti 80% temanya tentang orang itu.

"Eh, guru baru di kelas 8-5 keren ya!"

"Iya, keren banget! Kyaa~"

"Agak seram, tapi _cool_! Cowok banget!"

"Punya pacar nggak ya?"

"Pasti punyalah!"

 _Oi, oi... Pembicaraan apa ini..._

 _._

 _._

"Hei! Cepat kumpulkan buku tulisnya! Hari ini dikumpul 'kan?!" teriakku sambil memasuki kelasku.

"Hari ini? Mustahil! Lagian aku nggak tahu tuh!?" Len berteriak panik dengan wajah pucatnya. Sedangkan teman-temanku yang lain langsung mengumpulkan buku tulis yang kumaksud.

"Hari ini tau!" omelku. Len hanya cengengesan.

"Ketua kelas bohong ah!" Kaito menambahi.

( _Maaf telat mengenalkan. Aku IA Shigure, ketua kelas 12-5._ )

"Kan sudah kuberitahu!" omelku.

 _Uh, baka! Buku tulisnya harusnya memang dikumpul hari ini! Kalau tidak, aku kena marah Kiyoteru-sensei!_ pikirku kesal.

Kalau bukunya nggak dikumpulkan, aku yang bakal kena getahnya...

.

 _._

Aku pergi ke ruang guru dan menemui seorang guru laki-laki berambut cokelat yang sedang membaca. Yep, Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Buku-bukunya sudah terkumpul semua?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei.

"A-ano... Maaf pak..." ujarku pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kutunggu sampai besok. Bilang ke teman-temanmu ya!" perintahnya.

"Baik..."

 _Aku dimarahi..._

Sebagai pengganti wali kelas kami yang sedang cuti hamil, bar-baru ini, diperkerjakan seorang guru penanggung jawab. Namanya Kiyoteru Hiyama (20 tahun). Sejak dia datang, dia langsung digandrungi oleh para siswi. Setiap kali mereka ngobrol, pasti temanya tentang guru ini.

"Ada apa?" Kiyoteru-sensei menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "kamu sudah boleh kembali ke kelas, kok."

"Baik."

Tapi sejujurnya,

Aku benar-benar nggak suka padanya.

.

.

.

00:57 (Minggu)

"IA! Tolong bantu ibu dong!"

"Baik, bu!"

Ternyata ibu menyuruhku ke minimarket untuk membeli garam, gula, daun bawang, jeruk, dan pisang.

-Skip waktu-

Setelah membeli itu semua, aku beranjak pulang. Di tengah perjalanan pulang dari minimarket menuju rumah, sepertinya panas matahari makin menyengat saja.

 _Hari ini panas banget, berapa derajat sih..?_ pikirku sambil menutupi sebagian wajahku dengan telapak tanganku.

"Eh?" gumamku heran saat pandanganku mulai mengabur.

 _Gawat nih..._ Aku terduduk di tengah jalan. Kepalaku pusing. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?!"

"...?"

Saat itu, aku merasa mendengar suara seseorang...

.

.

Aku tersadar saat merasakan ada udara dingin mengalir disampingku. Ah, ada yang mengipasiku rupanya.

"Kamu udah sadar?" aku melihat wajah-

"HIYAMA-SENSEI!?" aku terkejut dan spontan terbangun. Ternyata, aku terbaring di kursi taman.

"Kamu roboh di tengah jalan, lho. Untung aku lewat, Shigure-san." katanya.

"Uh..." mulutku sulit berkata-kata saat melihat wajah Hiyama-sensei.

 _Kenapa!? Kenapa!? Kenapa Kiyoteru-sensei ada di sini?!_ sejuta pikiran masih berkelebat di pikiranku.

"Ini, minum dulu." Kiyoteru-sensei menyerahkan sebotol minuman dingin.

Saat meminum minuman itu, aku menyadari satu hal...

Penampilan Kiyoteru-sensei berbeda dari biasanya karena ia tidak memakai seragam guru..

"Se-sensei? Kok ada di sini?" tanyaku gugup dan menaruh minuman tadi tepat di sampingku.

"Apa?"

"Bajumu?"

"Penyelidikan," jawabnya sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Heh? Penyelidikan?" tanyaku heran.

"Yep, aku baru saja pindah ke kota ini. Karena belum tahu apa-apa tentang wilayah ini, jadi aku menyelidiki." jawabnya tenang.

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Ternyata kota ini indah ya. Pemandangannya bagus, makanannya juga enak. Aku bersyukur aku datang ke sini." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"...Tumben ekspresinya begitu..." aku memalingkan kepala saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Hah?"

"Ha-habisnya... Biasanya sensei selalu marah, sama aku juga bersikap dingin!" jawabku.

"Hahaha!" ia tertawa trerbahak-bahak. "maaf ya, kalau sedang bekerja, otomatis ekspresiku memang begitu. Maaf ya, aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Oh ya, sebagai ketua kelas, bantuanmu luar biasa lho, Shigure-san." ia tertawa canggung.

Ya ampun, dia tertawa! Aku baru kali ini melihatnya tertawa.

"Sensei orang baru disini 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

"Sudah pernah coba 'Kawakudari*' belum?"

"Kawakudari?"

.

.

.

Aku dan Kiyoteru-sensei akhirnya memesan sebuah perahu untuk 'Kawakudari'.

"Kita bisa mengelilingi kota kecil ini dengan perahu kecil dalam satu putaran. Kawakudari di sini paling terkenal, lho!" jelasku sambil mendayung.

"Wow! Pemandangannya keren!" ia terpesona.

"Syukurlah, Sensei menyukainya." aku tersenyum.

"Luar biasa!" ia bertepuk tangan. "eh, gedung apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah gedung besar.

"Eng, itu pabrik tahu."

"Lalu yang diatas sungai itu apa?" tanyanya lagi heboh.

"Itu bebek liar."

"Kalau yang itu!?"

"Hmph-" aku menahan tawaku. "sensei kayak anak kecil, aku nggak sangka deh..."

"Eh!" dia terkejut. "hei, jangan tertawa, Shigure-san!" katanya lagi.

"Ha-habisnya..." aku masih berusaha untuk menahan tawa saat tiba-tiba Sensei menepuk kepalaku.

PILIH!

"Jangan mengejek orang yang lebih dewasa," katanya.

Aku terdiam.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengenal Kiyoteru-sensei yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

09:52 (Senin)

-Crypton High School-

"Sensei!" aku memanggil Kiyoteru-sensei di kantornya sambil membawa buku Matematika. "tolong ajari aku soal yang ini."

"Yang mana?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

ANDA!

"Ya-yang ini..." jawabku gugup sambil menunjuk ke sebuah soal.

"Oh, yang ini pakai rumus _a_ kuadrat dikali..."

 _Aku sekarang benar-benar ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Kiyoteru-sensei..._ pikirku.

.

.

.

14:45 PM (Di kelas 12-5)

"Aku tahu, kalian pasti mengantuk di pelajaran ke-5. Tapi semangatlah, tinggal 15 menit lagi. Mikuo, bangun!" tegur Sensei pada Mikuo yang sudah setengah tertidur.

Sensei diam-diam melirikku yang sedang menulis dengan semangat.

" _Kamu hebat!_ " bisiknya.

Aku terdiam, kurasakan wajahku memerah sekarang.

.

.

.

(Waktu istirahat)

 _Kiyoteru-sensei... mulai memperhatikan kami satu persatu..._ gumamku saat melihat Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum kepada seluruh murid perempuan yang dilaluinya.

"Kiyoteru-sensei jadi asyik ya!"

"Dia jadi baik, dan sering ketawa."

"Iya, benar!"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar komentar teman-temanku.

"Ketua kelas, kenapa mukamu merah begitu?" Temanku, Hatsune Miku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ng-nggak kok!" aku mengelak.

"Merhatiin Kiyoteru-sensei ya~?" godanya.

"Nggak!"

"Kalau begitu, ajari aku soal ini dong Shigure-san!" lanjut Miku.

"Eh soal yang mana?" tanyaku. Miku menunjuk soal Sains yang ingin ditanyanya.

"Eh, ini 'kan gampang! Masa nggak bisa?" ledekku.

"Uh, Shigure-san jahat." Miku ngambek.

"Ha ha ha...!"

Tanpa kusadari, Kiyoteru-sensei rupanya memperhatikanku dari luar kelas.

.

.

 _Di Perpustakaan,_

"Uh..." aku kesulitan mengambil buku komik yang berada di rak paling atas.

"Yang ini?" tiba-tiba Kiyoteru-sensei datang dan mengambilkan buku itu, lalu memberikannya buku itu padaku.

"Sensei? Kok di sini!?" tanyaku kaget.

"Kamu sendiri, kemapa merapikan buku disini?" sensei malah bertanya balik!

"Aku dimintai tolong pengawas perpustakaan untuk membantunya." jawabku sambil kembali merapikan buku.

"Shigure-san banyak penggemarnya ya." Kiyoteru-sensei bersandar di sebuah rak buku dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Tadi aku lihat kamu dikerubuti para siswa." jawab Sensei.

"Bukan begitu! Eng, aku..." aku kebingungan menjawab. "Mereka bahkan nggak menganggapku sebagai cewek! Mereka bukan penggemarku!" elakku.

"Apa?" Kiyoteru-sensei terheran.

"Iya."

"Shigure-san, jangan bergerak." Kiyoteru-sensei mendadak mengunciku diantara kedua tangannya.

"Eh?" gumamku saat Kiyoteru-sensei mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Ki-Kiyoteru-sensei! Sensei mau ngapa-"

"Awas!"

"Eh !?"

(Bersambung)

 **Hikaru : "Yo! Oyasumi, Minna~! Kali ini saya menggantikan Hiro yang sedang sakit... Mohon doanya untuk dia..."**

 **Miku: ". Sayang Bahkan, ia mengusulkan gagasan bahwa itu adalah."**

 **Rin : "Biarin aja!"**

 **Luka : *tabok Rin**

 **Len : "Enak aja adek gua lu tabok!" *giles Luka pake Roadroller**

 **Hikaru : "Udahan woi! Ehm, ano... Boleh minta reviewnya? Agar saya tahu saya lanjutin atau gak cerita ini... Terimakasih!"**

 **Hiro : *batuk-batuk**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Tinjau silahkan,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aishiteru,** ** _Sensei_** **!**

 **Ringkasan:**

 **Suatu hari, seorang guru pengganti bernama Kiyoteru Hiyama mengajar di kelas 12-5. Karena ketampanannya,** ** _sensei_** **tersebut menjadi populer dalam waktu beberapa hari di kalangan gadis-gadis Crypton High School. Tetapi, seorang murid bernama IA Shigure membenci** ** _sensei_** **tersebut karena** ** _sensei_** **itu cuek. Tapi, ternyata pandangan IA terhadap Kiyoteru-** ** _sensei_** **mulai berubah!**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media**

 **Aishiteru,** ** _Sensei!_** **Milik Hikaru Shigure**

 **Warn : Typo**

 **A/N :**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf apabila di chapter sebelumnya ada kata-kata yang aneh... Itu karena kata-kata tersebut diterjemahkan secara acak oleh** ** _google penerjemah_** **. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya. Oh ya, sebelumnya ada percakapan, "Eh, guru baru di kelas 8-5 keren ya!", itu sebenarnya salah. Karena seharusnya, "Eh, guru baru di kelas 12-5 keren ya!".**

 **Maafkan kesalahan saya ya, Minna...**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Hai, Luna Ayame13!**

 **Hahaha, sebenarnya ini menentukan pair-nya secara acak saja. Karena penampilan Hiyama-san mirip dengan guru, dan IA adalah idolaku di Vocaloid, jadi coba kusatukan saja. Rupanya pair seperti itu langka ya? Hahaha, terimakasih review-nya, Ayame-san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aishiteru,** ** _Sensei_** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Di Perpustakaan_**

"Shigure-san, jangan bergerak." Kiyoteru-sensei mendadak mengunciku diantara kedua tangannya.

"Eh?" gumamku saat Kiyoteru-sensei mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Ki-Kiyoteru-sensei! Sensei mau ngapa-"

"Awas!"

"Eh !?"

BRUAAAKKK!

"Ugh!" Kiyoteru-sensei mengaduh kesakitan saat tiba-tiba sekotak ensiklopedia besar terjatuh dari rak paling atas, menimpa punggungnya.

"Ah! Mengapa buku ini bisa jatuh dari atas!?" penjaga perpustakaan, Luki Megurine menghampiri kami. "kayu rak-nya patah karena terlalu berat bebannya." katanya pendek.

"Ma-maafkan kami! Apa kalian terluka?" penjaga perpustakaan yang lain, Rinto Kagamine dan Lenka Kagamine menghampiri Kiyoteru-sensei.

"A-aduh... Aku tak apa-apa... Tenang saja..." Kiyoteru-sensei mencoba berdiri.

"Gara-gara aku..." aku hampir menangis. Kiyoteru-sensei sampai terluka begini...

"Hah?" Kiyoteru-sensei terheran.

"Gara-gara aku... Hiyama-sensei terluka... Hiks..." aku mengusap mataku dengan lengan bajuku.

"A-apa!? Bukan-bukan begitu..." Kiyoteru-sensei memberi isyarat kepada Lenka, Rinto, dan Luki untuk pergi.

"Lalu?" aku mencoba menunduk, tidak menatap wajahnya.

"Shigure-san, lihat mataku." Kiyoteru-sensei mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya.

"Bagiku, kamu itu murid yang pintar. Jadi, aku nggak mau kehilangan murid sepertimu. Aku pasti sedih kalau muridku terluka." dia tersenyum.

 _Murid..._ kata-kata itu terus terulang di benakku. Air mataku kuhapus.

"Bagi Hiyama-sensei... aku ini hanya seorang murid ya?" tanyaku pelan.

"Iya, kalian semua... murid yang sangat berharga."

TEEETT!

Bel berbunyi, aku segera kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan sensei yang masih di perpustakaan, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

 _Eh, kenapa aku jadi sedih ya?_

 _._

 _._

 _(Break Time)_

"Hah!? Serius!?" terdengar jeritan dari seorang temanku.

"Apa?!"

"Ternyata Hiyama-sensei sudah punya pacar!"

"Eh!? Kata siapa?!"

"Anak kelas sebelah mendengar langsung dari Hiyama-sensei!"

"Masa sih!? Shock banget, nih!"

"Serius!?"

"Katanya pacarnya itu lebih tua dari pada Hiyama-sensei."

Wajah Hiyama-sensei yang sedang tersenyum langsung terbayang di benakku.

 _Oh, ternyata begitu..._

.

.

.

 _Di halaman sekolah..._

Aku terduduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Padahal pelajaran sedang berlangsung, tapi aku lebih suka duduk di sini.

"Shigure-san! Kenapa kamu disini!?" Hiyama-sensei menghampiriku yang sedang duduk melamun. "tadi aku dengar kamu tidak ikut pelajaran. Ada apa!?"

"Eh..." aku merasakan wajahku memerah. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kamu sakit?" Hiyama-sensei berlutut di depanku, mensejajarkan pandanganku dengan pandangannya. "Apa demam..."

BETS!

Aku menepis tangan Hiyama-sensei yang hendak menyentuh keningku. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah Hiyama-sensei.

Aku berdiri, lalu bersiap melangkahkan kaki, pergi dari tempat ini.

"He-hei! Shigure-san!"

Aku melengos pergi. Hiyama-sensei nampaknya tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Setetes demi setetes, kurasakan liquid bening perlahan menuruni pipiku.

GREP!

Hiyama-sensei menahan lenganku. Aku menolehkan wajahku. Aku sadar...

Aku menangis di depan orang yang membuatku menangis sekarang.

"Kalau Hiyama-sensei sudah punya pacar..." aku menghela napas, tidak mau melihat wajah Hiyama-sensei sedikitpun. "tolong... jangan lakukan hal yang membuatku salah paham..." aku menepis tangan Hiyama-sensei, lalu berlari menjauh dari sensei yang masih terdiam dengan ucapanku barusan.

.

.

.

 _Di kelas 12-5_

 _Payah banget, aku terlena sendiri, aku sedih sendiri, Aku ini apa-apaan sih?_

Aku duduk melamun di kelasku yang sudah sepi (di tempat dudukku, tentu saja) dengan wajah kusut. Kelas sepi karena hampir semua teman-temanku sudah pulang semua. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang di dalam kelas.

 _Padahal Hiyama-sensei sama sekali nggak salah..._

"Ketua kelas, matamu merah!" kata Kaito yang kebetulan lewat.

"Habis menangis ya?" Len ikut-ikutan.

"Eh...?" gumamku heran saat mereka mendekati mejaku.

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja pada kami." kata Mikuo dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya."

GREP!

Secara tiba-tiba, aku kaget karena ada yang menarik lenganku ke atas.

"Maaf, ya! Aku pinjam ketua kelas sebentar!"

Aku menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"...H-Hiyama-sensei..." aku segera berdiri dari kursiku dan berlari kabur ke luar kelas. "...Mustahil!"

"Shigure-san! Tunggu!" Hiyama-sensei terkejut, lalu mengejarku.

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas.

"Shigure-san! Jangan kabur!" Hiyama-sensei mengejarku.

"Nggak mau! Nggak mau pokoknya!" teriakku sambil terus berlari.

GREP!

"Berhenti dulu!" Hiyama-sensei berhasil menangkap lenganku.

"Lho?!" terdengar suara. "tadi suaranya Hiyama-sensei 'kan?!"

"EH?! Masa sih?! Kok aku nggak dengar?"

Sial, rupanya masih ada murid yang belum pulang. Cewek pula.

"Hiyama-sensei...!"

"Di mana!?"

"Eh, ada yang datang!" Hiyama-sensei langsung menarikku ke laboratorium yang kebetulan tepat berada di samping tempat kami berhenti.

Dua siswi muncul di depan laboratorium. Tapi mereka langsung pergi saat hanya melihat aku yang berdiri

Hah? Luka dan Miku?

"Lho?" mereka terheran. "huh, Hiyama-sensei nggak ada tuh." keluh Miku.

"Salah dengar, kali?" tanya Luka memastikan.

"Pulang yuk!" ajak Miku, dan mereka pergi.

Aku berlutut di depan sebuah meja.

DEG!

Tepat di depan meja itu, ada Hiyama-sensei sedang duduk sambil menggenggam tanganku.

DEG!

Dia menarik tanganku, mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Kemarilah, Shigure-san." dia menatapku, "mari kita bicarakan."

DEG!

"Aku... tidak punya pacar." ujar Hiyama-sensei pelan.

"Bo-bohong!" aku berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai ucapannya.

"Saat Kagamine-san meminta alamat _e-mail_ -ku, aku menjawabnya, ' _Tidak bisa, nanti pacarku marah_ '. Aku bilang begitu untuk menolak permintaan murid-murid." lanjutnya.

 _Eh...?_

"Shigure-san, kalau kamu memilihku, kamu bakal susah lho." Hiyama-sensei menengadahkan wajahnya. "kalau bersamaku, kita tidak bisa tampil bersama di depan orang-orang." dia menatapku lagi.

"Apa kamu... bisa bertahan begitu sampai lulus nanti?" dia menunduk. "apa kamu yakin, tidak akan bosan padaku sampai lulus nanti?"

GREP!

Aku menggenggam erat tangan Hiyama-sensei.

"Aku nggak mungkin... bosan sama Hiyama-sensei..."

Aku menangis lagi, lalu memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya.

"Aku... suka sama Hiyama-sensei."

Hiyama-sensei mendekatkan kepalaku ke arah dadanya, lalu memelukku.

"Aku kalah ya," dia mendekapku. "Aku... juga suka padamu..."

Saat itu, langit jingga yang berlukiskan awan putih, menjadi saksi kami berdua.

.

.

END

.

Owari~

 _Di Jembatan kuil,_

[2 minggu sebelum acara kelulusan]

 _Aku menyukaimu, Hiyama-sensei._ kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benakku. Padahal, sudah hampir beberapa bulan berlalu.

 _Syuuuhhh..._

Angin musim semi menerbangkan daun-daun sakura yang berguguran.

Sebenarnya Hiyama-sensei mengajakku kencan disini, tapi entah mengapa suasananya seperti bukan suasana kencan?

Aku menatap Hiyama-sensei yang sedang menatap pemandangan dari pinggir jembatan

"Hiyama-sensei..." panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Seandainya aku lulus nanti..." aku menatap pohon sakura, "Hiyama-sensei akan memperlakukanku seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya 'kan? Jalan bersama, makan ber-"

Kulihat Hiyama-sensei menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Tunggu... Aku... Tidak mau membicarakan hal itu sekarang." jawabnya gugup.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Tidak mau. Dan sekarang, jangan panggil aku Hiyama-sensei. Panggil Kiyoteru-san saja. Oke? Jangan panggil sensei, terkesan tua... mungkin?" tanyanya.

"Ba-baiklah, Kiyoteru-san..."

 _Itu pasti, dan seterusnya pasti akan begitu..._

.

.

END beneran!

 **Hai, Minna!**

 **Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 2 ini. Huft, pegal!**

 **Hiro : "Terimakasih untuk reviewnya, Ayame-san!"**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
